Passions Of A Pure Heart
by vampslayertiff
Summary: After the Wedding of King Alistair Theirin and his Princess-Consort, Sophia Cousland Theirin, the decision they made to give Morrigan her desire may cost them everything. AxFC
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes:** I got so inspired by the ending of this game, but I felt that it left you hanging in the end. If you have not finished the game, I must warn this will be a spoiler for you. I decided that Alistair and his Queen needed to continue their story. And what will become of Alistair's bastard and Morrigan? I hope you enjoy what my mind has come up with :) _

Chapter 1: The Wedding Day

Six months had passed since Sophia Cousland had slayed the Archdemon commanding the Horde of Darkspawn that marched upon Denerim in the glorious land of Ferelden. And, she had been named the "Hero of Ferelden" since that day. And that would be the problem. Sophie did not feel that she deserved to still be alive on the day of her impending marriage to the love of her life, Alistair. The king of Ferelden had been quite busy as of late, and Sophie could admit that she was excited to spend a few days alone with the love of her life. But, did she really deserve to be Queen after what she and Alistair did the night before the big battle?

Sophia felt like she had made a deal with the devil when she allowed her love to sleep with Morrigan. Morrigan had convinced her it would be the only way to guarantee both of their safety. If she hadn't convinced Alistair to do what Morrigan had asked, either she or he wold be dead. It was the price to pay for being a Grey Warden. The only person who could have killed the Archdemon was a Grey Warden, and this usually entitled a sacrifice. She would have sacrificed herself to save Alistair. He meant the world to her, and his life was more important than hers. After all, he was the King of Ferelden now because of her.

But, with the impregnation of Morrigan by her King, the Archdemon jumped into the body of the witch and the child within her had absorbed the demon. From what Morrigan had convinced her, the child would not be evil. It would be the reincarnation of a Old God, and would live with Morrigan. The child would never meet it's father, and Sophia had to admit that she was thankful for that. But, she still had her doubts that this had really gotten rid of the Archdemon for good.

Sophia stood in the bedroom that she had rarely slept in the last few months. Most of her nights had been spent in Alistair's arms and in his bed. She wore the most extravagant dress that she had ever worn in her life. It was probably one of the most beautiful wedding dresses she had ever seen as well. Her stomach was in knots as she stared at her appearance. Her long curly black hair was hanging loose, reaching down past her waist. Her hair had grown out since the battle, where she had kept it fairly short and shoulder-length. This time of peace had really allowed her to "let her hair down" in the most literal sense.

Her tanned skin looked radiant in the white gown. It was not frilly and poofy like some she had seen. It was simple and elegant all at the same time. The skirt of the dress ended just below her ankles. The gown's bodice was decorated with several small pink pearls, and the bottom of the skirt held a ring of those same pearls. A necklace of pink pearls from the Amaranthine sea hung around her neck. She had never felt more beautiful in her life. She had also never felt more feminine. Her father, Teryn Bryce Cousland, had raised her almost like another son. Her mother, Eleanor, had tried her best to feminize her, but Sophie had always been her father's daughter. The memory of her deceased parents brought tears to her eyes, even after such a long time. She prayed to the Maker that they would know that she was happy and safe and loved. Sophie heard a soft knock on the door, and she turned, speaking allowed, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal her older brother, Teryn Fergus Cousland, with a huge grin on her face. She smiled as he approached her, in absolute silence. "Maker's Breath, dear sister. You have never looked more beautiful." She blushed as she kissed her brother on his cheek, thankful that he had been able to arrive from Highever. "I will take that as a compliment, dear brother. How is Highever?" She asked as she turned back to the mirror, messing with her dress and her hair. Her brother laughed and stood beside her, taking her hands in his. "Highever is well. And you are nervous. Relax. Alistair is a lucky man." She nodded, forcing a smile to her face. Her blue-green eyes watched her brother, who sat down at the desk in her room. "And it might do you well to know that your future husband is just as nervous."

She smirked as she turned from the mirror for the final time, and walked slowly over to her bed, sitting on the edge just in front of her elder brother. "You saw him, Fergus?" He nodded, with a twinkle in his eye that Sophie could not quite place the reason why. "He is just as nervous as you, but I have never seen him happier." She could feel herself relaxing to the thought that her love was happy. She was afraid he would have seconds thoughts about marrying her. She didn't know if she was good enough for him. Alistair was still incredibly naive to a lot of things about this world. And she wanted to stay beside him as long as the Maker allowed her. Neither one had much time left. They were both in their early twenties, Alistair a year or so older than she, and her twenty-first birthday had just came and gone a few days ago. As Alistair had told her all those months ago, after the Joining a person was only allowed thirty years at the max before the taint would overtake their bodies. It was a heavy price to pay for holding the power to destroy the Archdemon.

"He makes me happy. I am glad that I have been able to make him as happy as he has made me." Sophie fiddled with a piece of string on her dress, before looking up at her brother. He could see that something was troubling her. "What's wrong, sister? Are you worried he will call it off?" She shook her head at his statement. She knew Alistair would not call this off. He loved her. The whole city knew of his love for the Hero of Ferelden. It was no surprise to anyone. She was bothered by thoughts of her parents and of Morrigan on this day. The day that was supposed to be the happiest day of her life was bothered by thoughts she wished she could erase from her mind. She tried her best to push them both from her mind every day, but they still tortured her with memories and pain.

"I – have been thinking about Father and Mother. That is all."

"Sophie, I am sure they are here in spirit. And I am sure they are both very proud of you."

She sighed, knowing that her brother was right. She was thankful that he had managed to get away from the battle at Ostagar and survive the Blight. She had not lost all of her family the day Arl Howe had betrayed her father. Sophie turned as yet another prescience arrived in her doorway. It was Wynne, one of her dearest friends. Sophie looked to the older woman as a mother-figure, and she had stayed in the castle to represent the Circle of Magi. "My lady, we are ready to begin. They sent me to bring you."

She nodded, feeling all of the nerves build back up inside of her once more. She stood up, her brother taking her hand and helping her to lead her out of the bedroom with the long train that trailed behind her. Her brother would be giving her away on this day, and she would forever be known as Princess-Consort Sophia Theirin. Her nerves began to bubble up inside of her, as her brother and Wynne lead her towards the doors of the assembly hall. Her wedding would be held just behind these doors.

"Are you ready, dear sister?"

"I am as ready as I will ever be."

Wynne gave them the signal only moments later, and the doors opened into the hall. The entire court was watching from the balconies above, or on the ground between the red carpet. Her eyes immediately met with Alistair, who stood at the end of the long walk. He smiled at her, and she felt more relaxed just by the sight of him. He was dashing in his golden armor that she had come accustomed to seeing him in. He had every appearance of a king now, but his softness for her had never faded.

They walked slowly down the aisle, as Sophie suppressed the urge to run to him. She always felt the urge to run to him. She had been running to him her whole life, and now would be the moment that marked the rest of their lives together. They stood in front of the Reverend Mother and Alistair at the end of the aisle. His eyes never left her, and Sophie had grown quite accustomed to her love's gaze in the time they had spent together. It always made her feel special, and wanted to see the look of longing in his bright blue eyes. The Reverend Mother spoke, addressing Fergus. "Who gives this woman to be with this man?"

"I do."

The Reverend Mother nodded and Fergus leaned down to kiss his sister's forehead before placing her hand in Alistair's. The ceremony proceeded, calling for the Maker to bless the union of King Alistair and his Princess-Consort. They both said their vows, and Alistair brought tears to her eyes with his beautiful words. He told her of his devotion to her, and of how strong she had made him. She told him of how much she loved him, and how much she honored him as a person, a friend, and the love of her life. Shortly after the vows, the couple gave each other their wedding rings, pledging their eternal love and loyalty. Alistair's ring was silver, and fairly plan except for the words encircling the band "Forever and Always". The ring Alistair placed upon Sophia's finger was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. The diamond was one of the biggest she had ever seen, and it was encircled with a heart made of red rubies.

As the ceremony came to a close, The Reverend Mother spoke the immortal words that would bind them together forever. "My King, you may now kiss your bride." Alistair grinned, as he pulled Sophia into his arms, and placing his lips upon her. She instantly relaxed to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. She could hear the cheers from the people in the Assembly, but she had all but blocked them out. To her, Alistair was the only person in the room. She blushed when he pulled away, brushing a small strand of her loose hair from her face, as the Reverend Mother introduced their new Princess. "May I present King Alistair Theirin and his wife, Princess-Consort Sophia Cousland Theirin."

* * *

The reception that followed the wedding was held in the dining hall. Sophia was congratulated, as people swore their loyalty. She had never felt more out of place in her whole life. As the people at the reception, talked and laughed and danced, Sophie made her way out of the hall and into a corridor off towards the kitchen. She stood next to the wall, catching her breath. She knew she would have to get use to all of this attention. She was still not used to being called the hero of Ferelden. Now that she was royalty, things would only get worse.

She closed her eyes, before she felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her behind the column she had been resting on. She gasped at first, but realized shortly after that it was only Alistair. She smiled as he pulled her close to him, taunting him. "You had to get away from it as well, my love?" He nodded, and Sophie knew what he wanted. They had not been alone together like this for several days. They had both been attending to their duties, and their love life had faltered a little. "I am just eager to get you alone, my wife."

The words he spoke brought a warmth to her heart, enjoying the sweetness of how that word sounded on his lips. "You have never looked more beautiful than you did today, Sophie. It was breathtaking." She blushed, shrugging off his compliment as she in turn complimented his appearance. "You looked rather dashing yourself, my king." Her eyes teased him, for she wanted exactly what he did. And the danger of being caught in this hallway was heightening her arousal even though they had not touched yet. Just being in a room with Alistair was enough to make her quiver in anticipation. She had never felt that way about anyone, and didn't expect to feel that way again.

He took the cue, and pressed her up against the wall behind her, holding her hands above her head. "And now I have you right where I want you. What are you going to do, pet?" She grinned and smirked at him. He could have had her right then and there, and she would not have objected to it at all. "Well, I could refuse you, but that would just be cruel." She whispered, an almost devilish grin appeared on her face as he pressed his lips against hers harshly, the fire in their kiss almost greater than anything she had ever felt. It was different than any way she had ever felt from him before. Their tongues danced with each other as he pushed himself against her. She could feel him, and feel his desire for her. That small fact heightened her own sense of desire as he moved from her lips to her neck, releasing her hands.

Sophie wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body as close to her as he could be. She felt his hand wondering up the flimsy silk skirt of her wedding dress, and she let out a soft moan of pleasure as he kissed and bit at her neck. She found her undoing the sash around his waist and pushing the dress robe that he wore back, thankful that his armor had been discarded after the wedding. With his robe discarded, the only pieces of clothing left was a silk shirt and a pair of leather pants. It didn't take her long to remove the shirt and pants as he pushed up her skirt all the while sharing a passionate and warm kiss. As soon as he pressed himself against her, she was in heaven.

It had been too long. A week was far too long for either of them. He broke the kiss a few moments later, and picked her up, pushing her up the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. It was a position they both enjoyed, and her excitement grew. It only took a second for him to enter her, and she let out a satisfied sigh as he held onto her waist to steady her against the wall. Her fingers ran through his short, sandy blonde hair as he plunged deeper into her, sending both moans and screams of enjoyment from her. Her eyes closed in pure euphoria. He watched his bride, her enjoyment increasing his will to please her. Alistair would do anything for her.

As he climaxed inside of her, she let out once final moan of pleasure as pulled her feet off his waist, placing her on the ground. He almost collapsed against her and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. Their bodies heaved from the heavy breathing of their love-making as the both tried to regain their energy. She laughed as he moved away from her a few moments later. "What are you laughing about?" She grinned as she placed a hand on his face. "If this is the reunion I get every time we don't couple for a while, I am beginning to wonder if I should start denying you."

His gaze got very serious as he pushed her up against the wall again, their eyes meeting as he held her hands once again. "And if you do that I will have to punish you." She grinned as his face broke into a smile, whispering her next words. "Is that a promise?" She teased him once again, knowing that if he wanted he would teach her a lesson, he would. And, frankly Sophie would enjoy it. There was nothing either of them enjoyed more than a rough coupling. The gentle ones had happened before, but desire usually over took them both, and the gentle ones never lasted for long. He smiled as he kissed her forehead, before pulling his pants up, and buttoning back up his shirt. She grinned as she helped him to pull the robe back on, tying the sash.

His eyes never left her, and she smiled when she was finished. He spoke three simple words to her as she straightened out the skirt of her dress, ignoring the small tear near the bottom of the skirt. "I love you." She leaned up, placing a small kiss on his lips, before pulling away. She spoke to him, with the grin and glow from their coupling remaining constant with her. "And I love you, my King. But, I believe we should return to the party before they send a search party." Alistair laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling him close to him. "I think they all know what just happened, my dear. Your moans were loud enough to wake the dead."

She glared at him, shoving him slightly. He continued to laugh at her, kissing her forehead when he rejoined her. She knew he was only teasing her, as they entered the dining hall once again, holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wedding Night

Sophie and her husband entered the Dining Hall, and he turned to kiss her on the forehead before walking over to a few of the high council members. She spotted her brother, who held a huge grin on his face. She blushed and glared both at the same time as she walked over towards where he was standing. He was the first to speak, "Couldn't wait a few hours, Sister?" Sophie had her back turned to the rest of the room as she bent down to grab a bunch of grapes off the table that held all the food. She looked up at him, glared, and smacked him on his arm. He snickered as she turned around, looking at everyone in the room. They were all dancing and laughing and having the time of their lives. It did her heart good to see people happier than she had ever seen them in her existence as Alistair's right hand and commander of his armies.

Most of the court couldn't believe Alistair had picked a woman to lead his armies. But, after she had saved the whole kingdom from the Archdemon and lived to tell about it, she noticed she was more respected and definitely fawned over more. It had made her uncomfortable. Back in Highever, she was respected but people didn't fawn over her and bow to her. She sighed, watching Alistair across the room. He kept glancing at her with one of his goofy little grins that made her heart skip a beat. It was as thought the pair had a secret that the whole room knew about. Her brother spoke again, titling his head to the side as he asked his question, "Sophie, I was wondering – Do you and Alistair have any honeymoon plans?"

She looked up at her brother with a questioning glance. She had not expected her brother to ask such a question. What was he planning? As far as she knew, they would remain in the castle. There was still quite a bit of work to do to rebuild Ferelden to it's former glory. "I don't believe we have plans, Fergus. Unless Alistair has something planned that he has not told me about. I was under the impression we would be staying in Denerim. Why do you ask?" She watched a few of the children of some of the courtiers dancing and laughing, and she felt a pulling at her heart. She would never be a mother. The Darkspawn taint prevented her from carrying a child. No one but the members of the Grey Wardens knew of this secret.

In a few months of their constant love making, the court will begin to wonder if she is incapable, and they might suggest Alistair should sleep with a woman of the court. She knew he would never do it. He had seen how much she had been hurt with Morrigan, even if she knew it had to be done. After all, she is the one that convinced him to do it. They hadn't talked about it since the day Alistair was formally named the King. And she had a feeling they never would. They had both blocked it from their minds, and Sophia had been thankful that no one had come to question her about it.

"I wanted to suggest that you could come back to Highever with me. You and Alistair would be given privacy and he could see where you grew up, and the people that live there. It might do you both some good to get away from this place."

His suggestion had appeal. She wouldn't mind spending a week or two at Highever. She had not been to the castle since her parent's brutal deaths. She knew it would be hard for her, but she needed to return at some point. She could not avoid her childhood home forever. She smiled at her brother, nodding as she agreed that it was a wonderful idea. "I think I can convince him. I – I should return to see Highever. It might do me some good." Her brother grinned as he told his sister he would take his leave to his room. She nodded, hugging him before he left the room. Moments later, her husband had joined her.

"Enjoying yourself, Pet?" He whispered into her ear and she nodded, letting her eyes roam around the room. In all honesty, she wasn't enjoying herself. She was anticipating the moment that she could sink away to her bedroom. Parties had never really been her thing. Even back when her father had held them in Highever Castle. But, of course her expressions had not fooled her husband. He knew when she was sad. He had always been that way. "Is something wrong?" She let out a frustrated sigh, before looking up at him. He was worried, and she didn't really know what to tell him. She was happy that they were finally married, but something was bothering her inside. What would happen when the members of the Court found she could not conceive? Would they punish her by urging Alistair to find a noble woman to carry his child? Would she have to spend her nights alone while he was off sleeping with someone else. She forced a small smile upon her face, as she shook her head in the negative. "No, my love. I am fine. I think I am just exhausted. I think I will retire and make sure all my clothing was moved to – our bedroom." He grinned and nodded, whispering into her ear that he would join her shortly. Her body pulsed with his breath in her ear. It was intoxicating as it reminded her of all the dirty things he had whispered into her ear during their passions.

She couldn't help but bring forth a sly grin across her lips, as she kissed her husband. It was only a tease of what he would certainty find waiting for him when he returned to his bedroom. She pulled away, her right hand brushing slightly down his back. "Woman, why must you torture me?" He spoke harshly to her, and she giggled before turning towards the door. She could feel his eyes on her, and she reveled in the power that she held over her husband. She took one last glance to him, letting him know she had every intention of finishing what she had just started. She winked at him, and with that she made her exit knowing that he would be not far behind her.

* * *

She arrived shortly afterwords in the master bedroom, letting her eyes wonder around the huge room. It was a least three times bigger than the normal bedroom, as it held a sitting room and bathroom in it as well. The bed itself was one of the biggest she had seen, and the biggest she had ever slept in. This was not her first time in this room, but it was her first time that it belonged to her. She moved to the closet, seeing that the servants had already moved all of her things. She closed the doors, taking a small deep breath. Tonight would be special for the both of them as long as she could help it. She had a fiendish plan in mind to lure her husband into agreeing that they should go away from their honeymoon.

A young woman came out of the bathroom, smiling at Sophie and bowing before her. "My lady, I drew you a bath. King Alistair requested to make you as comfortable as possible." Sophie could only grin as she heard the servants words. What he meant by this was that he wanted her to relax before he dragged her to the bed and had his way with her. The servant asked if she would like some help undoing the corset-like back of her dress and she nodded. Moments later, Sophie was nude and standing by the bathtub. The water was still warm, but it would not be that way for long. She thanked the young servant and dismissed her, requesting a little privacy.

She slipped slowly into the tub, closing her eyes as she got comfortable in the silver basin of the tub. For the first time since before her wedding, she was able to think and relax. She would have to learn to enjoy the time she had alone because it would not last forever. She opened her eyes as she heard a door closing. A few moments later, the dirty blonde hair of Alistair came into view and she smiled. "I didn't think it would take you long to find your way back here, Love."

His eyes showed his desire, and she wasn't surprised when he stepped closer to the tub, crouching down beside her. "You enjoy torturing me, don't you?" She laughed , trying her best to look as innocent as possible as her fingers ran over stomach with a washcloth. "I don't know what you mean by that, dear Alistair." He stood up, dropping the robes to the floor. Sophie watched her love as he undressed, gazing at the beauty the Maker had blessed upon her. Alistair was a well built man, and his body did not lack in any area. In her eyes, he was perfect. The small scars from the injuries of their battle against the Darkspawn did not distract from the beauty of his form.

She watched as he joined her into the tub, pulling her over into his lap. She had known this tub was built for two by the size. And now she was seeing why he had wanted the water drawn. "Are you trying to seduce me, My King?" She asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in place close to him. "Seduce? Maybe. Teach you a lesson? Definitely." His eyes showed for the first time that he intended to punish her for teasing him. He would not lay a hand on her. No, his torture would be so enjoyable that she would be screaming his name, and begging for him to stop.

His lips moved to her neck, biting down on the nape of it. She let out a pleasurable moan, and closed her eyes, as he continued suckling on the piece of flesh. He intended to leave his mark on her, and she would let him. She liked feeling as though he possessed her. It made everything more enjoyable. As she felt him beginning to break through her skin, he pulled his teeth away, leaving gentle kisses upon the broken flesh. She tried to move, but he held her in place, as their lips met.

A few moments later he had pulled away, before standing up, and pulling her up with him. She tried to fight the hold, but he would not release her and she eventually relaxed as he stepped out of the tub, and started moving towards the bedroom. They both dripped a trail of water towards the bed. He practically threw her onto the bed, and she watched the passion and fire in his eyes. A normal woman may have been scared by her husband's rough actions but she welcomed it.

He pushed her back onto the bed, holding her arms again. She fought him, before he had finally restrained her. He grinned, before releasing one arm to place it in his other hand. She didn't have any idea what he was planning, but she was beginning to grow curious of it. He reached under the pillow and pulled out a small rope, and Sophie finally understood. He was going to restrain her, and then have his way with her where she couldn't encourage his actions by forcing his head into her womanhood, or anything else that she was accustomed to doing.

It took only a moment for him to tie the knot in the rope, throwing her arms over her head. "If you hit me, I will bite you, Sophie." She let her eyes gaze upon him, a sly smirk forming on her face. "And who says I don't want you to bite me?" Her cockiness had come out once again, and he shook his head, knowing that she would not hurt him. He could see that she was enjoying this as much as he was. The first step in his torture belonged to the lovely breasts of hers. He leaned down, taking her right nipple into his mouth and suckling upon it. She moaned, as he worked on each breast, kissing and biting at them. She had never thought that being restrained would heighten her pleasure, but it was breathtaking.

His next torture involved his tongue in the most sensitive area of her body, the soft folds of her womanhood and his tongue lashing upon it. He kissed a trail from her breasts down to her most treasured area of her body, forcing her legs open. It didn't take much force, however, as she opened them willingly for him. It only took moments for his tongue to enter her, tantalizing the place her desire echoed from. She let out a moan, enjoying the feel of his tongue tickling against the mounds and folds of her skin. He forced deeper and deeper into her, until her found the spot to make her passion sore. He licked lightly at it, increasing her passion almost to its height, before pulling himself out, looking up at her.

"Do you want more, my pet?" She nodded, whimpering from the pleasure he had already caused her, but leaving her feeling unfinished. He crawled back up to her, their eyes meeting with seriousness filling his eyes. "Then beg me." He was enjoying this, and now she could see that he really had meant to teach her a lesson. She glared slightly before speaking, feeling her body quivering with excitement. Still she did not put much passion into her plea. "Please, love, Please." "Do you really need it?" He questioned her, as her eyes begged with him to show her mercy. Her body bucked from the feel of his manhood pushing at the entrance of her womanhood. It was driving her mad to want and not being able to have. But he was not relenting, and she knew that if she truly wanted him, she would have to beg for him. "Yes, I do! Please! Dammit, Alistair, I'm begging you." He laughed, nodding to her as he whispered softly into her right ear. "As you wish, my dear."

Moments later, he pushed himself deep inside her sheath. She let out a relieved sigh, as his speed grew quicker. Her hips joined in the movement as she let out her screams of passion, wrapping her legs around his waist in an attempt to plunge him deeper into her. He moaned as he grew closer to bursting. Moments later, his passion had exploded deep into her, and their coupling had ended with her orgasm flooding her body moments after his. He laughed, while resting his head on chest, in between the twin mountains of her breasts. When she regained her breath, she glared down at him speaking harshly to him, " You – are – cruel." He laughed, shaking his head as he leaned up and kissed her, hiding a childish grin of victory. "You know you enjoyed it, woman."

He rolled off of her and took her hands in his, unwrapping the rope from her wrists. It had left little burn marks on her wrists, and he kissed each mark in an apology. She smiled at him, thankful she had such an a passionate and fierce husband who was capable of being sweet and gentle one. "I did not hurt you, did I?" She shook her head, placing a small hand on his cheek. "You were right, love. I enjoyed it. I think the only thing that is bruised is my ego." He nodded, before laying back against the pillows, pulling her close to him as she laid her head upon his chest. Both their bodies were still heaving from their passions, but they were calming themselves.

"I love you." She spoke, watching him look down at her. His eyes spoke volumes of who he felt for her, but his lips spoke it as he captured hers in a passionate kiss. "I love you, my dear. I just hope you are not sore with me." She shook her head, as she sat up slightly, playing with a few strands of his hair. "I would rather have a man who fights for what he wants than one who is soft and gentle, Alistair." He smirked at her, pushing her over and placing his body on top of her. She giggled as he placed a kiss upon her neck, leading down to her collarbone. When he was done, he smirked at her before speaking. "Can I not be both, my dear?" She nodded, placing a hand on his face once more, stroking it. "My love, you already are."

He kissed the hand, before rolling off of his bride. Pulling her close as he laid on his side facing her, he could feel the swelling tips of her breasts. Snickering at her, he taunted her in a harsh whisper "Are you cold, my pet?" She nodded, cuddling closer into his chest. That was not the only reason the tiny pink buds were standing at attention, but it was one of them.

She looked up at him, realizing that now was probably the best time to ask him about going to Highever. She didn't really know how he would take it, but there would be no better time than the present to suggest it.

"Alistair, what do you want to do for – a honeymoon?"

"A honeymoon? Do you want one, pet?"

"I – do. But, if you are too busy with court - "

"No, love. Things are quiet, and I could leave for a couple of weeks. The thought of being alone with you sounds too tempting to pass up. Do you have something in mind?"

"Well...Fergus offered to give us a room in Highever for a couple of weeks."

His eyes got serious as he sat up, looking down at her and she feared he would say no. "You want to take me to Highever? I thought you vowed to never return?"

"Alistair...I need to see it again. I would like to visit with my brother, and see how the people are fairing. And – I wanted to show you where I grew up. It would be a chance for the people to meet their new king as well. If you do not what to go, than we won't. I just – sounded like a tempting offer to me."

He smiled at her, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I can not argue with your logic, pet. I would love to see the castle you grew up in. And some time away from court would be good for the both of us. We haven't left since..."

He did not finish his sentence, and she knew why. He did not like to think about the day they killed the Archdemon. She nodded, and laid down back on her back, looking up at him. She placed a small hand on his, trying her best to comfort him. "Those days are over, Love. We both survived." He nodded, his eyes looking down at her. She could tell from his expression that those memories of that night were still burned into the back of his mind. It was not a face she liked to see on her new husband, the King of Ferelden. Something was bothering him, as the worry lines in his face clearly showed. Sophia laid patiently, knowing it was better to let him talk than to pester him about it. He admitted something to her for the first time since the battle. "I keep thinking about how I could have lost you, and I don't know if I would have made it without you."

Those words broke her heart, and made it skip all at the same time. The depths of his feelings for her had never wavered, and she always felt incredibly lucky to love someone like him. She smiled, before leaning up to kiss his lips. It was her way of telling him everything was okay, and she would have been lost without him as well. He wrapped his arms around her, before pulling away. "I love you, Sophie." He spoke to her, before he placed her down on the bed, their lips meeting once again. The pair made love once again, but this time it was more sensual and genuine. He fell asleep shortly after, holding her in his arms. She snuggled close to him and closed her eyes, knowing they would need their energy for the trip to Highever in the morning as she listened to the sounds of his heart beating slowly under her. There was no place like Alistair's arms, as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a small smile spreading across her plump lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Adventure Awaits

Sophie was awakened to small kisses on her neck, and she smiled as she opened her eyes to see her love. He kissed her forehead as he held her, and she was happy to see him feeling fulfilled and satisfied. Because, if she knew him well enough it would not last for long. He would hunger for her again sooner rather than later. "Good morning, Love." She spoke, letting out a small sigh of content from her lips. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" She nodded with a yawn escaping from her lips. She had passed out. It had been the best sleep she had had in a while. No dreams. Nothing to keep her awake in the middle of the cold night. At least not last night. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as she looked slowly around the room. She could see the small shed of light coming from the window, and smiled to herself. She felt his arms around her, and his head on her shoulder and she sighed, relaxing against him.

"I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did." She laughed and turned her body to face him, her eyes questioning his statement. "I think someone is eager to continue last nights antics." He grinned sheepishly, as though he had been caught doing something he should not have been. She shook her head, and placed a kiss on his forehead, before grabbing the fur blanket on the bed, and wrapping it around herself. She stood up, and stretched, before looking back at her man. He did not urge her back to the bed. He did not beg for her. He just watched her, with more love than she could have imagined possible from a man. "I suppose we need to gather our things. We will have to leave for Highever soon."

She nodded at his statement, as he got up from the bed, naked as the day he was born and made his way to the closet. Alistair had never been shy about his appearance, but Sophie had always thought a little modesty for her went a long way. It would not be as acceptable for her to walk around their room in the nude and risk having someone pass by. And besides, she got cold easy. It took him only moments to get dressed, and she sat down on the bed beside him as he slid on a pair of leather boots. His puffy shirt was decorated in dark shades of purple and gold, and the pants were leather and black in color. All of this was tight fitting, as no one in the kingdom ever wore clothing that was loose. At least not on the days they had to appear in public.

Sophie would have been comfortable leaving the castle in just a nightgown, but she knew the court would never allow it. He looked down at her after he was finished, telling her to stay on the bed. He had some kind of present for her. She looked curiously as he jumped up and walked back over to the little wardrobe, pulling out a dress she had never seen before. It was gold in color, and matched a similar style as the one she had worn to her wedding; puffy sleeves with a corset back and a flowing skirt that dropped to her ankles.

She stood up and walked over to him, admiring the gown. It was one of the nicest things she had ever seen, and she was scared to touch it for she might ruin it. "This is for you, pet." She placed a a hand on the dress feeling the cloth was soft and comfortable satin. She looked up at him, and he smiled as he offered it to her. "I know you are not fond of dresses and would be more comfortable in your armor, but I couldn't resist." She flicked a piece a strand of her hair out of her face as he placed the dress on the desk beside him, and waited for her to put it on. He walked back to the bed, as she dropped the blanket to his floor, and the sight of her bare bottom sent waves of desire upon him.

She pulled the dress on over her head and he stood up, moving back to her to help her tie the many strings of the back. When he was done, she turned to the mirror on her right, taking a look at herself. The neck of the dress was low cut, and showed just a tease of the mound of her breasts. Even if Sophie would have been more comfortable in a pair of leather pants and a white shirt with her armor over top of it, she felt beautiful in this dress. "Do you like it?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders as she looked at herself.

"It's beautiful, Alistair. Thank you." He grinned, kissing her cheek before turning towards the door. She watched him go, and she knew he had to go and tell the court that he would be gone. "I won't be gone long, my love. Do you need any help?" She shook her head and he smiled at her, his gaze never leaving her. Alistair knew Sophie preferred to do things herself, so he would not push the issue. He spoke of his devotion one last time, as though he was almost unable to pull himself away from her. " I love you." She blew a kiss to him, speaking that she loved him too. He turned and walked out the door, leaving her alone to prepare for their long journey to Highever. She sat down on the edge of the bed after making it back up. It would be a while before she returned to Denerim, and a part of her would miss it. But, she was still extremely excited to be returning to her childhood home.

In the next instance she heard the barking sound of her Mabari, Smokey. She grinned as he ran to her, wagging that little stub tail of his. For a war dog, he was quite playful when it came to Sophie. She grinned and petted him on the head, scratching behind his ears. He closed his eyes and started to thump his leg on the ground because it felt nice. She giggled and stood up, happy to see her beloved pet. She would not leave him behind. Alistair may not like it, but she knew he would only follow her if she left him here. She looked towards the door as her brother entered the room, a smirk on his face.

"That hound could find you anywhere, Sister. I told him to lead me to you."

"He is too smart for his own good, Fergus. And he knows it."

She laughed when he barked a response to her comment. She turned back to the closet, opening the trunk sitting at the feet of her bed. Fergus smiled, realizing that she was coming with him to Highever. "You convinced him?" She nodded, a devilish grin forming over her face. He laughed and shook his head as she placed a few pairs of Alistair's pants in the trunk. "I swear you have that man wrapped around your fingers. You could rule the Kingdom through him if you wished." She shrugged her shoulders, placing a few of his silk shirts inside the trunk. She didn't know if she was that manipulative, but she was getting pretty good at it. She knew though that her brother was right about her new husband. Alistair would give her whatever her heart desired. He loved her that much. "I just know how to get what I want, Fergus. And when to ask for it." He shook his head as he sat down in the chair sitting at the desk, shaking his head.

"You really are evil. But I don't think I want to know the details." She glared at him before placing a few pairs of Alistair's boots, and a belt or two. His armor would be on him, just as hers would be. There would be no need to pack it. She sighed and looked at her brother as she picked a stray hair from the color of one of her gowns. "He would do anything for me just as I would for him. Besides, we both want this time alone together." He nodded and stood up to hug his sister, before pulling away and grinning down at his baby sister. "I am just glad you are taken care of, baby sister. He does truly love you. And It's a purer love than I have ever seen. I envy you."

She dropped a pair of her boots into the trunk, as she watched her brother's face sadden. She knew what he was speaking of. When Highever was invaded by Arl Howe's men, they had also killed her brother's wife and child, Oriana and Oren. It had not just been her parents that they had lost. She placed a small hand upon his shoulders, trying to show her sympathy. She missed her young nephew as well. He had always treated her like a hero. She felt like she let him down, just like she had let her father and mother die in a castle all alone. But, they had begged her to leave with Duncan, and she could never say no to them no matter how stubborn she was. "Fergus, they are with the Maker. I know you miss them, as I would if something horrible ever happened to Alistair. And I am sorry I could not save them from their fates."

"I do not blame you, Sister. You also sought revenge by kill Howe. I am grateful you are alive. I am just lonely. I miss her terribly. My head council has been urging me to remarry but I feel like I would be dishonoring her memory." She nodded, feeling that he had every right to be worried about the future of Highever. But, she did not think that finding a wife would be dishonoring her sister-in-law's memory in the least little bit. In all honesty, she believed that she would have wanted him to be happy, and find love again. "Fergus, if you meet someone who you feel an attraction for, and a longing to get to know, promise me you won't hold back. I don't think Oriana would have wanted you to be lonely. But do it in your own speed. Don't have anyone force you." She spoke her mind, looking for her brother for his reply. She hoped that he would see that she only desired for him to be happy.

He nodded, and Sophie felt good that he had listened to her. "Sometimes, Dear Sister, I fear you are too smart for your own good as well." She laughed as her eyes wondered to the door way, where Alistair stood. She did not know how long he had been there, but Fergus bowed to him and Alistair waved him off. "Fergus, there is no need to bow to me. I am your sister's husband before your King." Her eyes never left Alistair, as his voice spoke words of wisdom and humbleness beyond his ears. Every day he was becoming more and more the King she knew he would always be. It did her proud to know that he would fulfill every dream that she had held for him when his Uncle Eamon first suggested that they make him their new King. "I will see you both when we prepare to leave." He nodded, kissing his sister's cheek goodbye and nodding his head to Alistair before leaving the room.

"You are back early, My King." She spoke as he approached her. Her back was currently turned away from him, as she grabbed another dress out of her closet. She felt him behind her moments later, his hands falling to her waist. She smirked and turned around, smiling up at him. "You know I can't stay away from you. Your an addiction for me, pet. Stronger than any dose of Lyrium could be." She smirked, shaking her head as she moved away from him, placing the dress in the trunk. "What did the council say?" She asked as she closed the trunk, latching it in place. She turned to face him as she sat down on the top of it, crossing her right leg over her left. "They are not happy, but Eamon seems to understand. I told him we would not be gone longer than a couple of weeks and that seemed to ease his spirits."

She nodded as he sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. It was then for the first time that Alistair noticed the hound in the corner because he let out a low possessive growl. She laughed as he glared at the beast. "Alistair don't taunt him. He is just trying to protect me." She stood as she walked over to the dog, patting his head. "And why does he see me as a threat, pray tell?" She left the dog's side and returned to her husband, a wicked grin on her face. "Because, dear husband, he knows how much I love you. And, he is jealous." She heard the dog whimper behind her and she shook her head at him. Alistair grinned as well, looking at the dog as he spoke, "Looks like I won this round, beast."

She pushed him, before looking up to see Eamon and Wynne entering into the room. They both bowed to them, and Alistair nodded at them. "Is something wrong, Eamon?" He stood, tilting his head to the side. Eamon shook his head and smiled at the pair. "We just wanted to come and say our goodbyes. I hope you won't be gone too long, Alistair." He nodded, saying his farewell to his uncle, and to Wynne. They both had been the parental figures in Alistair's life, and she was thankful he had been able to have that. Eamon moved from Alistair and bowed to Sophie, who blushed at his gesture. "May the Maker bless you and watch over you, My Lady."

Sophie nodded, thanking him for his kind words. Wynne came to her next, smiling down at her. "Stay safe, My Lady. I will worry for you constantly." She grinned at Wynne, reaching out to give her a hug. The older woman returned the hug, and Sophie was glad that Wynne was still with her. She had become someone she could look up to in her journeys. And, the day the spirit that was inhabiting her body left her wold be the saddest day of Sophia's life. They both said their final goodbyes, and the new couple began to prepare for their journey to the Amaranthine coast line, and to Castle Highever.

* * *

Only a few hours after sunrise, the party carrying King Alistair and His Princess and her brother, Teryn Cousland had left the castle. It would be a two day trip to reach the coastline, and Sophie had convinced Alistair that they should ride rather than stay in a carriage. She could prevent an attack if she could see it coming. He was uneasy about having his bride out in the middle of nowhere, but their armor, swords, and shields would serve them both well. They were no strangers to combat.

Sophie relaxed as they made their way out of the city and were finally on the open road. She had never been more comfortable than when she was traveling. She looked down to see Smokey close to her horses heels and she grinned at him. Alistair had, of course, not been happy he was coming. But Alistair was no fool. The Mabari Hound had served them both in the past, and he would protect Sophie with his life.

They traveled till the sun had began to sink low in the sky. There had been no sign of the Darkspawn, and everyone in their party was growing tried. They found a clearing that was hidden by bushes on the side of the road, and began to make their camp. They had just passed through the remains of Lothering, and were right on time. They would next travel through the Bercilian forest before reaching the coastline and Highever castle. It had been a miracle they had made the journey this far in one day. It would have taken much longer if there had been Darkspawn or any other kinds of bandits lurking about. But, to their joy nothing had bothered them.

It only took a few moments for Alistair to set up a small tent for them, as Sophie set on a stump near him petting Smokey. She was feeling tired, and it was more tired than normal. Maybe she had adjusted into staying in one place again, and traveling was bringing her the fatigue that it used to before their adventures six months prior. Alistair had noticed that she was not feeling well, and it worried him. The taint could not be affecting her. She was far too young too be overtaken by the Darkspawn blood inside of her.

"Sophia?"

She turned when he spoke her name. The full use of her name told her that he was worried for her. She smiled, as she stood up. She did not expect what happened next, as her legs buckled out from under her and she fell to the ground. Alistair ran for her, picking her up, and cradling her in his arms. She was out cold, and he called her name several times but she did not answer.

* * *

The dream world that she found herself in looked all too familiar to her. She looked slowly around and her eyes landed on a woman she had thought she would never see again. It was Morrigan. She could not see her, but she was cradling a small child in her arms. The child was a boy, and she could sense the power behind it. She tried to call to Morrigan, but the woman could not hear her. The vision only lasted for a few more moments before she was forced back into her body, her eyes opening to see many people around her.

The first face her eyes landed on was Alistair, who had a few tears in his eyes. He had been worried for her, and she touched a hand to his face, forcing a smile to her face. "My love, are you all right? What happened?" She shook her head, refusing to tell him about the vision. She would chalk up her fainting to her tiredness. Alistair told everyone to leave her be, as he stood up with her in his arms. He brought her back into the tent, laying her down on the sleeping bags that they had brought.

He wiped a few strands of her hair from her face as he he looked down at her. She was thankful that he was taking care of her, and she felt bad for worrying him. She did not want to bring up the vision for fear of the mentioning of Morrigan's name. Alistair would not talk about it. He still did not want to admit to what she had asked him to do, and Sophie kept her silence for fear of an argument.

"Are you all right?"

He asked her one more time, before rubbing a small wet cloth over her forehead. She nodded, placing a hand on his. "I am fine. I am extremely tired, but I am fine." He nodded, dipping the cloth back into the bucket of water he had brought in for them to drink from. "What did you see?" She looked at his face, questioning his question. His face was hardened and it made her nervous just by looking at him. He knew? How did he know? She wanted to feign ignorance, and she did exactly that. "What are you talking about?"

He threw the cloth to the over side of the tent before turning back to Sophie, his eyes filled with worry and anger. "Dammit, Sophie, I know you had a vision. You think you can hide it from me? I get them to, remember?" She sighed, nodding as she attempted to sit up, but felt that she might faint again if she did so. She looked away from him, her embarrassment and fear over what she was about to say to him. She knew he would grow angry at the mere mention of her name. And to know that the child had been born might drive Alistair over the edge.

"I saw your son – and his mother."

She did not look at him, but the atmosphere in the room spoke volumes of what he was feeling. She heard him get up, and kick the bucket out of the tent as he exited it. She felt a few tears falling down her face as she closed her eyes, to exhausted to venture after him. He needed to be alone, and she could not blame him. She drifted off into a feverish sleep moments later and for the first time in months, she slept alone. He was not angry with her. Sophie knew that. She just prayed he would get over his anger at the situation before they reached Highever or this honeymoon might not be as wonderful as they both had hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fighting Against Time

While Sophie slept, Alistair remained just outside the tent sitting close to a fire he had made to keep warm. He knew he had behaved childishly, and that was not what she needed. He had walked about as far as to the little stream the men had found for water before he realized what a fool he was being. She had not brought Morrigan up to hurt him. She had been asked a question and she answered him. He had remained by the stream, calming his anger at the situation. Sophie needed him, because this fever that she had came upon her so suddenly would only get worse. He did not want her to wake up and not be able to find him. But, he could not lay in the tent with her unless he contracted whatever sickness she had received. At least that was what Fergus had begged of him.

Alistair knew that it would not affect him. This sickness was a spell. It was a curse of some kind and it had been sent by Morrigan along with the vision. Alistair could not be convinced otherwise. His anger grew at the thought that the witch would be messing with blood magic in order to make the woman he loved suffer a high fever. Blood magic would be the only way someone could curse her like this. Both he and Sophie only had their visions in their sleep. So, he knew that this had to be some kind of dark magic to make her pass out without any warning and suffer terrible nightmares far worse than the ones she had when the Archdemon was alive.

She feverishly called for him several times within the night, but when he went to her, she did not know he was there. She was too sick to even realize where she was, as the sweat and tears poured down her face. She was having horrible nightmares, and this realization made him angrier as the minutes passed. He wanted to wake her, and tell her that it wasn't real and that he had not left her. She kept calling for him, like she could not find him. It broke his heart. He whispered into her ear several times in the night that he was still here, and he would not leave her. It seemed to calm her for a few moments. It was the only thing he could do to keep her from thrashing about and screaming.

Around daybreak, she showed signs of improvement and he could finally relax for the first time the whole night through. He no longer her the screams of pain he had suffered through most of the night. He looked up towards the sky as the sun slowly began to rise. He prayed to the Maker that he would save her. He prayed that she would live, and that she wouldn't be in any more pain. He rose from the ground, walking towards the tent. She was no longer sweating, and she looked to be sleeping peacefully for the first time since she had fallen ill. He silently thanked the Maker, before moving to sit beside of her. The Mabari hound he normally wouldn't allow near him trailed in behind him, whimpering at the sight of his master and her illness.

He patted the hound's head, before the animals walked around her feet to her left side, laying down as close to her as he could get. He was in his protective stance, facing the exit to the tent. For the first time Alistair felt sorry for the animal. He may have been intelligent, but he still could not understand why Sophia was ill. He reached down to her take her small hand in his. It was hot to the touch, not the normal comforting warmness that he was used to feeling. He raised the hand to his lips, feeling a tear fall slowly down his face.

It was his fault. Everything was his fault. If he had not slept with Morrigan than none of this would have happened. But, then he remembered that if he hadn't done it that Sophie would have died as her blade drove into the demon. And that was worse than the last six months they had spent together in peace. He would have gone on, but he would have mourned her passing for many years. And he knew he would have still blamed himself for it. He watched as she made a small movement, letting out a sleepy groan. His eyes searched her face once again, longing to see that small movement once again. A noise. A sound. Anything that would prove to him that she was not gone.

"Sophia?"

She slowly opened her eyes, and relaxed when she saw who it was that was calling her name. The horrible dreams she had been having sense she had fallen ill where all lies. Alistair did not leave her, and she prayed a silent thank you to the Maker. She reached the hand her held towards his face, caressing his cheek in her hand. She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I was worried I had lost you."

He shook his head as she leaned down and laid a soft kiss upon her forehead, trying to hold back his tears of worry. Sophie had never seen him cry. Not even after Duncan had died at Ostagar had he shed a tear. To see her love with tears in his eyes touched her heart more deeply than she could have ever imagined. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest as the tears fell down her face. She could not tell him of the horrible nightmares. She dreamed of him dying, she dreamed of him leaving her for Morrigan, and she also dreamed of the night she lost both her parents. But everything was filled with demons and monsters and the Archdemon killing her.

"My love, whatever it is that you dreamed, it is not real. It was an illusion."

He spoke softly to her, trying to calm her shaking and crying body. He would kill Morrigan for this. If he could ever find the bitch, she would taste the end of his blade. He pulled her into his lap, cradling her as if she was a small child. She relaxed after a few moments, and looked up into his eyes. He could see the question she asked him coming before she even spoke it.

"You are not angry with me, Alistair?"

"Of course not, Sophie. I was never angry with you. I was angry with...Morrigan for meddling in our lives after she promised to stay away."

Sophie could only nod at his comment. She could not find the strength to find her voice again. He could feel the weakness from her, as her body acted as a rag doll. She could not keep her arms wrapped around him for much longer and he placed her back down on the sleeping bag, laying her on her back. She reached for him, and he took her hand, kissing it. "I'm right here, angel. I'm not going anywhere. You need to rest. You're still very weak."

Normally she would have felt the urge to argue with him, but she knew he was right. She rolled onto her side to see Smokey laying beside her. She reached out with an arm and wrapped it around the large frame of the dog. He cuddled into her, licking her face as he laid his head over her the upper region of her right arm. She was asleep only moments later, and Alistair told the dog to watch her. He barked at him, letting Alistair know that he understood.

He exited the tent, seeing the men beginning to pack up their tents and prepare to leave for Highever. Fergus saw him and approached him, his eyes questioning the condition of his baby sister. "How is she?" He asked, his eyes pleading with Alistair to give him some good news. Alistair wished that he had something good to tell his brother-in-law. He sighed, looking towards the sky as though it held all the answers for him. "She has been better, Fergus. The sickness is fading from her body, but so is her strength. We need to get to Highever quickly. We need a mage."

"A mage? You think this is magical?"

"Yes. She has been cursed. If we don't get to Highever soon, she may die."

These words made Fergus realize the dire need to return to his home and he began barking orders at the men he had taken with him form Highever. They all began to move quickly. Alistair turned back to the tent and waved his hand to the dog, who got up at this command. He leaned down and picked her up into his arms, cradling her sleeping body. The fever was returning, and with this realization he knew he did not have a whole lot of time.

He pushed out of the tent and towards Fergus. "This can't wait. We need to leave now." Fergus tried to stop him, but Alistair was already walking towards the road with his love in his arms. The solider guarding the carriage opened the door for him and he placed her inside. He then turned to the man, commanding him to take them both to Highever and that her life was depending on it. The solider did not question his orders as Alistair turned to step inside the small carriage, picking her up and holding her in his lap. The dog jumped into the carriage and laid in the floor as the carriage door was closed behind them.

The carriage took off with two solders following closely behind on the horses the pair had brought. He kissed her forehead, whispering to her that she would be all right and that he would fix this. He just hoped that he was right.

* * *

They arrived in Highever quickly than he had thought possible, and the glistening Amaranthine sea was visible outside of the carriage window. If it had not been for Sophie's illness, he would have been amazed at how blue the water was. This was the first time Alistair had ever seen an ocean, and he wished had the time to enjoy it. The carriage stopped at the castle gates only moments later. He kicked open the carriage door, sending it flying off the handles. He stepped slowly out of the carriage, cradling her tired body close to him.

A man was standing at the gates, and he knew it must be Fergus' adviser. He immediately rushed forward as he recognized the woman in his arms. "Lady Sophia? What has happened to her?" Alistair looked down at the elderly man, who seemed as concerned about the woman he loved as he was. "She is gravely ill. I take it you are Sebastian." The man nodded and turned towards the gates, commanding the guards to raise it and let them in. It only took a moment and Sebastian lead the way into the castle with Alistair and Smokey at his heels.

He was lead into a room that he was told belonged to Sophie when she was young. It was small, barely bigger than the room he had given her in Denerim. He moved to the bed and placed her body on the bed. She was still very feverish, but it was breaking in and out. She was fighting for her life, and it did not surprise him. Sophie had always been a fighter. He placed a hand on her forehead, as Sebastian brought a chair for him. Alistair thanked the man, and urged to him to go and find a mage and a Sister of the Chantry.

The man left without questioning him. He held her hand, praying silently once again to the Maker to save her. He would do anything as long as the Maker saved the love of his life. It did not take long before Sebastian had returned with a mage named Persephone and a Sister Elizabeth. He told them both that he suspected she had been cursed by blood magic, and that they were the only ones that could help her. The mage agreed with him, saying that he could sense the curse that was held upon her.

The mage and the Sister began to work together, trying different chants and spells to help release the Princess from her illness. Two hours passed by and nothing was working. And they were close to giving up. The sister told Alistair she did not know what else they could do for her. He didn't like that answer and yelled, telling that there had to be a way. He was almost to the point of tears and they tried their best to consul him. They argued for several minutes before Sophie opened her eyes, looking towards her husband.

"Alistair?"

The weak and tired voice called from the bed, and he turned to see her awake once again. He let out a sigh of relief as moved to her side, sitting in the chair as he took her hand into his. The mage approached her, looking at Sophia and to Alistair. She was shocked. The curse had just disappeared. She did not think it was any of the magics that she had tried, but she was thankful that she could not longer detect the spread of the evil magic that had been coursing through Sophia's body.

"Is she okay? Is she well again?"

"My King, I sense no trace of the curse. But I do not think it was our doing. I believe that either she fought the spell off, or the Mage who held her under it has released her. I believe she will recover."

Alistair prayed a silent prayer to the Maker. Her fever had broken once again, and it was now gone. Sophie was left feeling weak, but she was no longer held under Morrigan's spell. She saw tears in her husband's eyes once more and she felt the need to comfort him. She tried to sit up, but she could not find the strength to do so. He moved quickly to her side, helping her to sit up against the pillow.

"Are you okay, Love? Do you need anything?"

"I am rather hungry."

He laughed softly, kissing her forehead. She was well. Only her insatiable apatite for food would have convinced him of this. Sebastian dismissed the Mage and Priest after Sophia thanked them for helping her. They bowed to her and left, closing the door behind them. Sebastian stepped forward and Sophie could only smile at the sight of him. "Sebastian? You survived the attack of Howe's men? How?"

He laughed and came forward, giving Sophia a hug. She was happy to see her father's adviser standing before her. She did not know how he could have survived the attack, but she had always known Sebastian to be tough for an old man. "I helped the servants fight off the attack, My Lady. Several of us still live, as they spared us. All they really wanted was – I am just thankful you are still alive." She knew what he was going to say, and she was thankful not everyone in the castle had died when her parents, sister in law, and nephew did. She and Alistair looked towards the door as Fergus entered the room. He breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped his bag to the floor and ran to his sister, taking her in his arms.

She hugged him back, holding him for a few moments before he pulled away. "You gave us a scare, Soph. Are you feeling better?" She smiled at him, hoping that he would understand that she was fine and he breathed a smile of a relief. "Thank the Maker you are better. I was scared I had lost you." She shook her head in the negative, placing her hand on his as she gathered her voice. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Fergus." He nodded and stood, adjusting himself as Sebastian greeted his ruling lord. "The lady has requested a meal, Your Grace."

Fergus laughed and Sophie smiled at him. She could see the relief that had begun to wash over him. "Dear sister, you never change. I will have Nan bring you and Alistair something to eat." He brought his sister's hand to his lips, kissing it once before dropping it and turning towards the door. He picked up his bag as Sebastian followed him. He took one last look at her, telling her to feel better soon, and smiled at him. She would try her best to recover. She was already getting a little bit of her strength back.

When they were alone, she turned to Alistair, who pulled her into his arms. She relaxed against the feel of his muscled chest under his shirt and felt safe once again. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Sophie. Or I will have to punish you." She giggled and let her eyes move to look up at his handsome face. His blue eyes watched her as her turquoise ones watched his. "You know how much I love your punishments, Alistair. " With this statement he knew that she had returned to her old self, and he relaxed for the first time since her eyes had opened. He leaned down, taking her lips in his in a forceful yet passionate kiss. She kissed him back with all the fire she could muster, feeling for the first time in the past twenty-four hours that she was safe and she was loved.

How long this would last, however, was a mystery to both. But, they would not worry about it now. They enjoyed the company of each others lips as the sun started to set over the sea in the stone window of the castle behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I apologize for the delay, dear Readers. I had lost my muse for this particular story, but it is not back and as radiant as ever. And of course for those that have been wondering, Morrigan will finally be making her debut. Happy reading!_

Chapter 5: Prophecy

The morning sun awoke Sophia up the next morning, her eyes darting around her old childhood bedroom. The stone walls became instantly familiar to her. The red carpeting that had been on the stone floors since she was a child was a comforting memory come to life. She let out a soft sigh, rolling over into her husband's arms. She had forgotten how cold her room could get, and she relaxed into the warmth of her husband's masculine arms. It didn't stir him from his sleep, as she traced small hearts across his chest. She found herself lost in her daydreams, as she had since she had awoken from her sickness. She didn't understand why or how she had survived. The magics keeping her in that hellish nightmare world had been powerful. Why would anyone release her? She was more convinced that she had fought her way out. Like she had been doing her whole life, Sophie had been fighting with her will to live and survive. Sophie felt a small kiss on her forehead and she was pulled from her daydreams, realizing the love of her life was awake.

"Sleep well, pet?" He spoke, his voice sounding as though he was still half asleep. She nodded, snuggling into his embrace. She knew she had worried him, and her brother, with her sickness. If she had ever doubted that she was loved, she had been proven wrong once again. She let out a comforted sigh as he rolled over, smirking down at her. He couldn't believe how close he had came to losing her. He wanted to keep her safe and he would cherish every moment they had together for as long as he could. Being a Grey Warden was a death sentence in itself. They both knew how limited their time was with one another. But being so close to losing his love forever was something that he had not quite been able to get over. She sat up, the blankets of fur falling from her, as she stared down at him. She was a goddess with every curve that went along her small body. She had her scars, just as he did. But, in his eyes there could never be more amazingly beautiful woman in all of the land. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she retreated from the warmth of the bed. She was still feeling a little ill, but she would not mention it to him. She wanted him to know that she would get better. She had seen the worry that filled his eyes after she awoke the night before. She never wanted to have him go through that again if she could help it. Her feet stepped against the icy cold floor that gave her a familiar feeling of peace. She didn't know why the touch of the stone against her feet made her feel at home again, but she would not doubt the feeling.

She slowly made her way over to the trunk that they had brought, opening it slowly. Alistair sat in the bed still, watching her every move as though he was claiming what was already his with just a simple glance. She quickly found a pair of boots, her favorite pair of leather pants, and a white long-sleeved cotton shirt. She moved back to the bed, sitting her clothing down on the bed, before climbing back under the covers. She knew that as the morning progressed, the cold would cease. Such was the joys of living by the ocean. She returned to her position, curled up close to her love.

"I am glad to see you are feeling better, pet." He spoke, looking down at her as he planted a small kiss on her forehead. Sophia had never been fragile before him before now. She had always been this incredibly strong woman since the moment that he met her. She had led him and his companions into battle against the Archdemon only six months prior, and she had done it with more guts than most men ever dreamed of having. It almost weakened his spirit to see her recovering from something that could have killed her. "I am better, my love. I will just have to prove it to you."

She smirked at him as she pushed him down upon the covers and climbed atop her lover. He laughed and smirked at his little vixen, a hand moving to caress the long black locks of her hair. As his blue eyes watched hers, he found himself lost in her beauty once more. "Yes, I believe you will, pet." Her head bent down to catch his lips in a fierce kiss, and her answered her back just a hungry. He found his arms wrapping their way around her slender frame, pulling her as close to him as she could possibly be. In that moment, everything had returned to normal. She was his fiery princess who did everything she could to tease and torture him. And yet, he couldn't love her any more than he did now. At least, he didn't think he could. Her hands wandered down his broad chest toward his manhood. When she reached it, her hand clasped gently around it, and he broke the kiss. She smirked devilishly at him as her hand ran along the shaft of his growing erection, watching his eyes flutter back into his head at the touch of it. She leaned down to kiss his neck, as her hand massaged the budging mass beneath her fingertips. Her tongue tickled the skin beneath her lips, and he let out a groan of pleasure. She smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted. Her husband longed for the kiss of her lips upon his loins.

She moved slowly from his side, placing herself in between his legs with his rod still in her hands. She continued to message it for a few more moments, before leaning down to place a kiss upon its tip. In mere moments, she had taken him in her mouth and the sound of his pleasured groans encouraged her to suckle upon it. It only took moments for his arousal to burst, releasing his seed into her mouth. After hastily swallowing it, she returned to her love's side, who stared up at the woman with a satisfied look upon his face. "What did I do to deserve that, pet?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Sophia had never been one to enjoy giving him that kind of pleasure before, but she had done it without having been asked. It baffled him, as he knew that she would have rather massaged him until he spurted his love juices onto her hands.

She smiled, as her hands played in his hair. "I only wanted to please you, my love. Did it work?" He sat up abruptly, turning to look at his bride. For a moment Sophia grew afraid of what he might say or do. But, his grin was one of the widest she had seen as of late, and she relaxed. "Yes, pet. It always works. You know that." He pulled her into his arms and she sighed softly of contentment. In reality, she had only wished to prove to her husband that their was nothing to worry about. She would recover, and the only thing she didn't want was for him to treat her like a precious gem that was too fragile to touch or wear. She had always been this incredibly strong woman long before she met him, and she did not think it wise to show an ounce of weakness now. She had never been the type of woman that needed a man to take care of her. She would not start now.

He planted a soft kiss upon her head as his hands ran through her hair, massaging her scalp with his fingertips. Alistair was still worried about his wife. She seemed different, as though her strength had some how been weakened. And, no matter what he did he could not shake the sudden protectiveness that had sneaked its way inside of him. But, if he knew his Sophie, she would not want him to fuss over her. She would wanted to be treated normally, and he knew that part of the pleasurable experience that took place a few moments resulted from her desire to prove that she was fine. He watched her as she pushed herself into his lap, cuddling into his chest. No matter how strong Sophia tried to act, she was as fragile as the rose he had given her all those months ago.

"I love you, Alistair.", she spoke quietly and he smiled down at her. "And I you, my pet. You should know that you have my heart. It is yours to keep as long as you want it." His hand moved to her tanned face, brushing a few strands of her dark hair out away from her bright blue eyes. She smiled up at him, as her lips pressed against his. He prayed silently in his thoughts that many more intimate moments laid ahead for him and his bride. If she was all that existed in his world, he would be content to live out the rest of his days in her arms.

He laid her back against the pillows and proceeded in making love to her for the first time in three days. It may not have been as wild as some of their previous lovemaking, but it held a deeper meaning for the pair. Their passions was more about rediscovering the depths of their feelings for each other, rather than proving their animal instincts stronger than their control. As they finished, they fell into each others arm's. Alistair had been gentle with her for fear of her sickness returning, and he had been not been wrong to worry slightly. For, as soon as they had finished, she had closed her eyes and drifted to sleep from pure exhaustion. He smirked and kissed the forehead of his beautiful wife as he rose from the bed and dressed. He needed to find Fergus and discuss with him ways of protecting his bride. Alistair was no fool. Morrigan had attacked his bride for a reason, and he would not rest until he made sure that she was safe.

* * *

In a cave close to the ruins of Andraste's temple sat Morrigan cradling her new born son in her arms. Her plan was forming quite perfectly. She held in her arms the child she had longed for, and soon he would be joined with a sibling. Yes, it was working out better than she had expected. She could only wonder if Sophia could fight the taint. She wondered if the child that now grew inside her former traveling companion would be just as the prophecy had said; _"A child with golden hair and bright blue eyes would be born nine months after the arrival of her older brother from a seemingly barren womb tainted by the Darkspawn. Two children that share a father, but each come from a different mother. These two would be the only hope humanity had of ridding itself of the Blight. For their blood would hold the immunity that would carry on for generations to come, and allow them to face the Archdemon for the final time." _

Sophia and Alistair would never believe that they were the couple that the ancient tome had spoken of, but she had known it from the beginning, just as her mother Flemeth had. Her mother foresaw their arrival long before the murder of Sophie's parents, and long before Alistair had left the Chantry with Duncan. It had only required a little bit of blood magic to prepare Sophia's body for the arrival of the babe. Alistair would by now be growing suspicious of Morrigan, but she did not worry. When Alistair and his bride learned of the magic that it had taken to suppress the taint for a day, they would likely try to kill her. Or, they would thank her for the blessing that she had given them.

Morrigan knew that her son, Aidan, and the little princess would be close and they would be the pair to end the Blight. Brother and Sister sharing the courage and power to suppress the darkness. Morrigan could only hope that she would live long enough to see the day the Darkspawn were eradicated from the Ferelden. She knew that Sophia would be reasonable once she knew the truth, but it was Alistair that would be the problem. He would certainly be deciding now how best to destroy her and his son. She could admire the man and his tenacity. She could also admire his love for Sophia. She smirked to herself as she watched the fire in front of her. _Let him try to find me, _ she thought to herself, _it will make all of this easier. _

Regardless of Alistair and his plans, she did not have time to worry about the man. The Grey Wardens from Orlais would be descending upon Ferelden soon enough. They will of course seek out the Hero of Ferelden and her husband, demanding to know why it was that they survived. It could compromise her whole plan if the Wardens took Sophie into captivity for questioning. The Wardens would torture her, and they would discover that blood magic was involved. It would all be over if the child was discovered. Even if Morrigan did not believe in the Maker, she found herself praying to him that the Wardens would be delayed.

The fate of the entire kingdom of Ferelden rested on the birth of Sophie's daughter, and Morrigan would not allow anything to threaten the child's existence. That she could promise. As soon as she was well enough, she would travel to Denerim, or Highever, and meet with Sophia once again. Either way, she would see her traveling companions again soon enough. She could only pray that she reach the pair before the Grey Wardens did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Secrets

It did not take long for Alistair to find his way into the Dining Hall of Highever Castle, even though he had to stop and ask a maid for directions. Fergus was sitting down to lunch when he saw the young King sauntering slowly into the room. His face was grave, and Fergus immediately began to worry for his younger sister. He stood up quickly from the table, but Alistair held up a hand and spoke softly to him, "Fergus, Sophia is fine. For now, at least." The words that he spoke to not ease Fergus' mind. Alistair was worried. That was easy to tell from the look upon his face. "What do you mean for now? Alistair, what do you know that has you troubled?" The young king sat down at the long table beside Fergus, his gray-blue eyes looking off into the distance. He had known that this day would come. He had known that Morrigan would not do what she had promised she would do. But, Sophia had convinced him that it would be the best thing for them. And for a long time, he had thought she was right. He did not lose her in the battle against the Archdemon, and he would not have to deal with the fact that he would help in bringing another bastard child into the world.

But now, his decision to trust Sophia and Morrigan was hurting the one person he cared for more than anything else. Whatever blood magic Morrigan had placed on her had weakened her, regardless of how she tried to insist otherwise. He could not bare to think that he had made a deal with the devil to spend only a few months with the woman he loved. "Fergus, my friend, I do need to speak to you, but here is not the right place. Let's eat, and then we shall talk." Alistair did not know what he would tell his brother-in-law. He could not tell him of the "ritual" he had preformed with Morrigan. Fergus would be angry with him, even if he explained that he had only done it because Sophia had asked it. He ate quietly, his thoughts never drifting from Sophia. He would do anything to make sure that Morrigan never did anything to hurt her ever again.

Thirty minutes into a quiet meal, Fergus had become quite restless. Alistair knew something about what had happened to Sophia, and it angered him that he had not shared it with him early. Fergus would always be her older brother, and he would always worry after her. After their meal, Fergus lead Alistair into his study, closing and locking the door behind him. The room was fairly small in size, only a little bigger than a closet. The walls were lined with bookshelves and at the far corner of the room sat a oak desk, with a pair of chairs sitting across from each other. He took a deep breath as he moved to his desk, sitting down in his spacious leather chair staring at Alistair who sat down across from him in a plain oak chair. "What is it that you know, Alistair. Why is Sophia in danger?"

Alistair stood, his right immediately moving to his forehead as he walked to the other side of the room to the only window. It overlooked a garden and a courtyard, and he let his eyes wonder before turning back to Fergus. "First, I must ask that what I am about to tell you is never repeated outside of this room. Ever." Fergus nodded, his facial expressions showing a mixture of curiosity and anger. Alistair took a deep breath, not exactly knowing where to begin and how much he should really tell him. Sophia had obviously not told him anything, but they had agreed to keep it a secret. She probably would have found it just as hard to tell her brother as Alistair was. "Fergus, your sister should be dead right now."

"What do you mean? Dead? Why?"

"Have you ever wondered why Grey Wardens are needed to fight a Blight? It's because our blood is tainted by the Darkspawn from the moment we join the Wardens. A Grey Warden must be the one to slay an Archdemon, because otherwise the demon spirit that resides in the Dragon's will just jump from the dead dragon to another Darkspawn."

"None of this makes any sense."

"I know. But just listen – Grey Wardens have to slay the Archdemon, because if the demon tries to jump into our tainted body, our souls will battle it in essence killing the Grey Warden who killed the Archdemon. That is the sacrifice that we must make. Sophia would have died – if we hadn't found a way around it."

"A way around that? What could have possibly saved her?"

"The same magic that caused her to writhe in pain yesterday. Blood magic..."

Fergus stood, the chair he was sitting crashed violently to the floor. He approached Alistair, his face growing redder with angrier by the second. "Blood Magic? My sister would never willingly involve herself in Blood Magic! You better start explaining now, Alistair. I don't care if you are King, if you are responsible for my sister's pain, I will get my revenge."

Alistair turned back to the window, knowing that Fergus was right. Alistair was responsible. His conscious had told him from day one that sleeping with Morrigan was a bad idea. But, his desire to keep his fiancee safe from certain death had overridden his good sense. "A member of our companions was a Witch of the Wilds; an apostate mage by the name of Morrigan that came to Sophia the night before the battle. She told her of a way that both she and I could avoid death. It was a ritual, and the ritual would conceive a child inside of Morrigan."

His eyes moved from the window to look back at his angry brother-in-law, his face full of remorse and sorrow. Fergus' facial expressions also softened, realizing that it had not been Alistair's idea. Sophia had always been able to move people to do things for her, and it seemed as though Alistair was more tightly wrapped around her fingers than he had originally thought. "Sophia begged me to agree to it. I didn't want to – and I almost didn't. But, as soon as she asked me if I trusted her, my anger subsided and agreed to it. I didn't want to lose her anymore than she wanted to lose me. " He took a small step forward, not knowing if Fergus was going to kill him or not. At this point it didn't matter. If he lost Sophia, he would be as good as dead anyway. He was determined to find Morrigan before anything horrible happened to Sophie, even if it took months. He would search every inch of the Frostback Mountains if he had to.

"So, I did as Sophia asked and I – slept with Morrigan. The spell had seemed to work as nothing bad had happened after Sophia's sword stuck the demon down. But, now I fear that Morrigan is going back on her word to stay out of our lives by casting Blood Magic on my wife. I don't know what she is planning, but I want her dead. And this is where you come in, my friend."

Fergus seemed to understand what his King was suggesting to him. He wanted help, and he wanted it from his men. He also understood that Alistair could not possibly send his troops from Denerim. People would grows suspicious, and it would more than likely arouse more questions that answers. "I understand. You want me to organize a party to help you look for this apostate?"

"Yes, my friend. I will see her hang from the rafters of the Landsmeet in Denerim if that is what it takes to get her to leave my wife alone."

"Do you know where she may be, my King?"

"She is somewhere in the Frostback Mountains is all I know."

"What about the child? Do you – think it survived."

Alistair's face turned to one of the disgust, remembering what Sophia had told him after her collapse. The child was indeed alive and well, and he did not exactly know what to do about it. A part of him wanted to have it destroyed, but he did not think Sophia would want that to happen. She had a good heart. A better heart than Alistair could ever hope to have. All Alistair could do was nod at the question. But, a moment later he found his words, after deciding he would need to tell Fergus everything or nothing. He knew he was spilling all the Grey Warden secrets but he trusted Fergus. "Sophia saw that he had been born. Being a Grey Warden means having the ability to see things. Mostly, it is things about the Darkspawn in our sleep. But, I believe Morrigan sent her the message when the spell that she cast to cause Sophia even more pain. And all it did was anger me."

"Is that why you walked out of the tent the other night? Sophia told you what she saw, and it pissed you off?"

Alistair nodded, regretting the decision even more with the mere mention of it. Alistair had hoped that the child would not survive, as cruel as it had sounded. He had not wanted to be the father of a bastard, even with a woman that he did not love. It seemed had been more like his father than he would even like to admit, and that thought troubled him. Fergus stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder that knocked Alistair from his thoughts.

"I believe I have gained more respect for you here today, my King. You truly love Sophia with everything you have. Otherwise you would not have gone against what your mind told you."

"Thank you, Fergus, but I don't know if that is a good thing. I fear I may lose her even after everything I went through to prevent it. I feel helpless."

"Do not worry, Sire. We will protect her, and we will do it together."

Alistair was thankful for Fergus and his help. He gave him a small smile and nodded, praying the the Maker that Fergus was right. It would take a while to get together a big enough search party, so it looked as though he had Sophia might be staying at Highever longer than he had expected. It did not bother him, for the castle was a lot more comforting and quiet than Denerim's palace could ever hope to be. "Just promise me, my friend, that you will not speak to anyone about what I have told you or about our plans. Especially not Sophia." Fergus nodded, as the pair sat back down to start the plan to organize his troops.

* * *

Sophia awoke after a few hours nap to an empty bedroom. Alistair was no where to be found, and at first it frightened her. She sat up in the bed, her eyes moving slowly around the room. She knew that he was probably with Fergus out exploring the Castle or something, but the visions she had witnessed in her sickness had scared her, and she was still slightly paranoid that he would leave her. After slowly rising to her feet, she quickly dressed in a pink soft cotton dress with pink slippers, disregarding her originally planed outfit before her and Alistair's little mid-day romp in the sack. She could not remember falling asleep, but she could remember being cradled softly in his arms. She thought that a dress would be easier to move around in, as she was feeling more and more tired with every movement. And a dress would definitely be more comfortable to wear on the beach, which was where she was planning to go.

She sighed, and found herself walking out of the room, seeing Smokey laying off to the side of her door. The mabari hound barked at her, and she leaned down to pet him. She found herself feeling weak again, and she immediately sat down on the cold stone floor, the dog barking at her as she laid her head against the back wall. Perhaps it was too early to be leaving the comfort of her bed. She patted the dog upon his head as he laid down beside her, as he had been trained to do.

"Little Sister, are you all right?"

She looked up to see Fergus standing beside her, with a worried expression on his face. She smiled and nodded, as she looked around behind him to see if Alistair was with him. She was disappointed to see that he was not, and Fergus seemed to have noticed it. "Your husband is fine, Soph. He sent me to check on you."

"I don't understand, where is he?"

"He is out in the city. He went with Sebastian to get a tour."

Sophia looked down at the dog at her feet, trying to hide her disappointment. Even after the events of the morning, Alistair still thought she was weak and frail. And she was beginning to think that he was right. Something had changed with the spell, and she did not know how long it would take her to recover her strength. "He told me to tell you that he wants you to rest, and that he will see you when he returns." She smirked, chuckling slightly. It was an interesting turn of events to have Alistair telling her what to do. Ever since they had met, she had been the dominate one in their relationship. Even he had admitted to it, and Alistair had done everything that had been asked of him. The sickness had scared him more than she thought it would, and now he felt he needed to protect her. It would have insulted her if she did not know that he was only doing it out of respect and love for his wife.

"I see he is now barking orders. He grows more and more like a King ever day."

"He only wants to keep you safe, Little Sister. As do I."

She nodded, accepting the hand that was offered to her. "Regardless, dear brother, I wish to go to the beach. I have not seen the ocean since I left Highever. Will you go with me?"

Fergus smirked, knowing that her husbands "orders" would not keep her inside. Sophia had always been one who enjoyed being outdoors, and the beach had been one of her favorite places as a child. They had spent ours playing together by the ocean waves, and he found that he could not say no to her request. Alistair would be angry with him, but no harm would come to his sister in his prescience. "All right, we will go. But, if you find my head on a stick outside the palace one day, you will know who did it."

She laughed and shook her head, smiling up at her brother as she leaned against him. Fergus seemed different from before, like he knew something about her that she had not told him. Fergus could not know about Morrigan. Alistair would not have shared that information with anyone. But, as they made there way down the steps towards the front gate and towards the city of Highever, she began to wonder more and more if Alistair had told Fergus everything and then told him to watch her himself and not have some guard do it. She thought she should be angry with him, but she felt a bit calmer in knowing that her brother knew her darkest secret.

It only took them thirty minutes on horseback to reach the beach. They traveled the same beaten path they had taken as children. It was one the not many people knew about except for those that lived near the castle. As soon as the salty air hit her face, she felt better than she had all day. She felt more and more like she was finally home, and the air seemed to revive her strength and energy. Smokey trailed behind her as she sat down on a sand covered rock, taking off her slippers abandoned atop the rock. She found herself running towards the water, with Fergus chasing after her. She giggled and laughed as they played in the ocean as though they were children again.

After several minutes of splashing and giggling, she turned to see her mabari running off towards the rock. Her heart smiled as she saw that Alistair had discovered where they were, and was now sitting on the rock she had left her shoes on, a smirk growing across his face. He looked as handsome as she had ever seen him, wearing only a purple and gold ruffled shirt that opened to reveal the top portion of his torso, and a pair of leather pants with his leather boots. Alistair patted the dog's head as she sauntered towards him, a small smirk of her own forming on her face. She had been afraid that he would be angry with her, but as she approached he held a tremendous smile upon his face. "Sebastian told me I might find you two here. I thought I told you to stay in the castle."

She smirked as she sat down on the rock beside him, shrugging her shoulders as she spoke, "What can I say, I am good at giving orders but not so good at following them." He wrapped an arm around his wife, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Regardless of what he had asked her to do, he was glad that she had not listened to him. She had not looked so alive and happy since the moment they had been married. She had always told him of how she longed to come home to Highever just so she could play in the ocean. The water of the Amaranthine ocean was different here than it was near Denerim. It was much bluer, and he could see why she enjoyed it. Alistair turned to Fergus who had just joined him and Sophia, a worried look upon his face. "Thank you for keeping her company, Fergus, but I think I can take it from here."

Fergus nodded, and bowed to him before giving his sister a quick kiss upon her forehead. He headed off towards the path, leaving the pair alone. Sophia's eyes had moved back to the ocean, watching it dance as it crashed upon the beach over and over again. It was a beautiful sight, but as she turned to look back at her husband, she had a feeling that he had barely even noticed it. "Are you staring at me again, husband?"

"How could I not? You look gorgeous with the sunlight bathing your face and hair, my pet."

"As do you, dear husband. But, your words are but a diversion to keep me from being angry at you for sending my brother to act as a bodyguard for me."

He could only smirk at her statement, mentally kicking himself. He should have known better than to think that she would not see through him. Sophia knew him better than he even knew himself, and sometimes that fact scared him. He laughed as his right hand moved towards her cheek.

"I can get nothing past you, can I, Pet?"

"No, I do not believe you can."

She smirked as she leaned in to kiss him softly upon his gorgeous mouth. She was not really angry with him anymore. She knew that his actions were put in place in order to prevent her from coming to harm. But, she still wished that he would believe that she was fine, and that everything would quickly return to normal. Their tongues danced an all familiar dance before she moved away, her face growing serious.

"Alistair, I am fine. I feel better, and you do not have to coddle me as thought I am a child. Trust me, love, please? I know how to take care of myself."

"I know, Love. I just – do not wish to lose you."

"I am not going anywhere anytime soon, my King. Whether or not you like it, you are stuck with me."

He smirked, pulling her closer to him as he nodded. He would agree to giving her her freedom, but he would have her watched if not by him than by Fergus, regardless of what she asked of him. He would not let harm come to her, especially not from that bitch Morrigan. They spent a several moments kissing before she got up and ran back towards the sea, taunting him to come after her. They spent their afternoon at the beach, enraptured with each other. Alistair did not know how much longer he would be able to spend days like this with his bride, as his plan to seek revenge on Morrigan was falling into place. It would only be a matter of days before he would depart Highever to follow the only lead he had. He silently prayed to the Maker that their would be no more surprises. Little did he know how wrong he was, for the pair would soon be visited by the Grey Warden's of Orlais – and by Morrigan.


End file.
